That First Step
by shassieluvr
Summary: "You…are the best boyfriend ever. You are awesome. Like super awesome. And hot. You're hot Lassie. There should be a new word just to describe you - you foxy thang."


When Shawn had suggested this, Lassiter wasn't so sure he wanted to do it. He'd only recently begun to enjoy dry humping with the other man, but being naked and jerking off in front of him was a different thing. It was a whole new level that involved showing his penis and being more vulnerable than he had been in the past. Needless to say, he was a bit scared of the outcome of this. But then, another part of Lassiter kind of stirred at the thought of being watched, of Shawn enjoying the view and maybe even stroking his own cock. So Lassiter thought, 'fuck it'. He had a boyfriend and he'd be damned if they didn't enjoy their time together.

They decided to do this at Shawn's house, so when Lassiter arrived at the door, it took him five minutes to come out of his police car, cross the lawn and ring the bell. It took Shawn one second to answer the door and press a grinning kiss to his boyfriend's mouth.

Once they were in Shawn's living room, he pressed himself against Lassiter. His nose traced and tingled across an invisible path on Lassiter's pale throat, following close to the heated open mouth kisses Shawn was leaving on the soft skin.

"I have to admit Lassie, I've been thinking about this all week." He nipped and licked at flesh as his hands worked to undo the buttons of Lassiter's shirt. "You – naked – sitting on my chair… jerking off for me. All for me."

When he finally finished with the buttons, Lassiter could feel warm hands on his stomach, travelling upwards to pinch at his nipples.

"I've actually come multiple times just thinking about it, Lassie. Just… thinking about you and your cock."

His thumb pads brushed against both nipples until they hardened, and Lassiter himself had grabbed at Shawn's head and forced it to an angle where he could lick his lips, his mouth, his teeth – where he could stop further words from coming out of Shawn's mouth. He pulled away – with a lot of effort – and smiled at Shawn.

"How about we get naked? I go wherever you want me and put on a little show for you." Lassiter winked and pushed Shawn to his bed, shrugging his own shirt off. Shawn smirked and eagerly grabbed the hem of his Apple Jacks t-shirt and slid it off. He fumbled a little bit with his buckle but eventually got his pants and boxers down and off. Lassiter chuckled a little and unzipped himself slower, sliding the zipper down while not breaking eye contact with Shawn.

"Where do you want me?"

The two of them had only gotten off to each other, rubbing on each other fully clothed (cleaning up later), so Lassiter was surprised that he felt so comfortable looking at a naked Shawn and being nearly naked himself.

"Well?" Plus apparently he'd recently acquired a sexy voice.

Shawn swallowed hard and licked his lips. He pointed to the chair in front of the desk, maybe not the most comfortable, but when he would sit on that chair and be able to think back on this moment, he felt his cock get hard. Lassiter walked over to the chair, cautiously taking a seat while palming himself through his dark briefs.

"You just, keep doing that. For a little bit. We can go slow. But," Shawn pushed himself further up on the bed and held onto his cock. "Why don't you play with your nipples for a little bit? They're begging for attention."

Lassiter moaned at the voice, kept a hand on his hardening cock and brought the other to tease his nipples.

"That's not quite – why don't you lick those fingers first, get them good and wet and tease your nipples some more, babe."

Lassiter nodded and brought the fingers to his mouth, each digit receiving ample amounts of attention. He moistened them well before using his index and thumb to rub a nipple, squeezing a little at the nub, moaning at the quick nip of pain.

"Is it ok to take off my briefs? Or is that too fast?"

Shawn swiped at the head of his cock and nodded, "Yeah, of course. Go ahead, let me see that beautiful cock."

The detective played with the hem of his briefs, taunting Shawn before sliding them off. His cock stood erect and Shawn couldn't help the hitch of his breath at the first sight. He spat on his hand and pumped at his own member, once, twice, biting his lower lip.

"Lassie, I know you hate dirty stuff but spit in your hand for me, it'll be just like licking it. Just… hotter."

He did as he was told and brought his hand down to his cock, pumping slowly.

"Rotate your hand a little while you're doing that." Lassiter kept his eyes trained on Shawn's, twisting his hand on his cock and pumping a little faster. He released short, quick breaths.

"Keep going Lassie, look at you. All hot and bothered and – and flushed for me."

Shawn leaned his head back into the headboard of his bed and growled a little, "Your thumb – on the head of your cock, on the slit." Lassiter groaned back and swiped at the head of his cock, repeating the process of pumping up and down a couple of times before swiping at the head, pressing against the slit of his cock.

Both their pants mixed together, Lassiter found himself hating the distance Shawn had made between the two of them. Shawn moaned out to him, tried to reach him with his voice and Lassiter answered in kind, groaning when he felt himself thrust faster into his hand. Shawn moaned at him every second, short demands like "faster" or telling Lassiter to squeeze "harder".

"Are you close babe?" Lassiter let out a longer moan at Shawn's voice to answer him. "Get ready to come for me baby." They locked eye contact once more, never letting up.

Lassiter was close when the thought hit him, he could feel himself at the brink, at the edge of a glorious orgasm when he thought of what he could do, of how he could make Shawn come as hard as he knows he will. Still pumping on his cock, Lassiter relocated to the bed, in the space between Shawn's legs. His gaze shifted from Shawn's burning stare to the pre-cum at the head of his boyfriend's cock and angled himself perfectly with the sole thought of the way he was about to bring his boyfriend to orgasm.

Shawn licked his lips in anticipation with the slightest idea of what Lassiter was about to do, removed his hands from his own penis.

"I need you to come for me Lassie, come for me baby." Lassiter let himself go at the sound of Shawn's voice, at the command. He groaned and pumped his erection through his orgasm and came exactly where he wanted. His come shot and landed mostly on Shawn's cock, some landing a little farther to his belly button and stomach. Lassiter whimpered when he felt the last of his come and looked at the mess he had made.

"You're all messy Shawn," His voice was husky in the slight euphoria he was currently feeling. His body felt spent despite not having done much but it didn't stop him from continuing on with his plan. Lassiter licked his lips and positioned himself on his knees, eyes to the level of Shawn's cock. "Look at all that come, all over your cock Shawn. You made me come like this, Spencer."

At first Lassiter went to ignore the cock, went to lick at the come on Shawn's stomach. But as he did so, he felt stickiness attach itself to him where Shawn's erection brushed against his throat, against his skin. Lassiter sat back and examined the sight.

"Well… that's no good." He licked at the head, at the pre-cum deposited there. To Shawn, Lassiter wasn't moving fast enough, wasn't doing what he was supposed to be doing. Lassiter was being a dirty little tease for making silent promises of blow jobs to come and Shawn didn't feel like he had to take that from him.

"Lassie, you're teasing and that's mean." He brushed the sweat away from Lassiter's forehead and continued, "Put your delicious mouth on my cock and clean your mess up properly."

Lassiter gave a crooked smile and quipped a short ok before bending to take Shawn whole in one quick swoop.

"Oh sweet baby J!" Shawn groaned and grabbed at Lassiter's short hair in an attempt to hold off the immediate desire to come. Lassiter pushing back and coming up and off of his cock surprised him just as quickly as the fact that a moment ago Lassiter had swallowed the entirety of his cock. He stared at the corner of Lassiter's mouth where a bit of come had set a small trail. Lassiter licked it off.

He returned his mouth to the job at hand, licked the vein at the side, used the remnants of his cum mixed in with his saliva to make slurping noises, trying it out to see how Shawn liked it. One of his hands played at the soft hair on Shawn's stomach, gathered the cum he'd left there on his index finger and pressed that finger at the spot underneath Shawn's balls.

Shawn moaned and groaned at the same time, making guttural noises and tightening his fingers on Lassiter's hair even more. He bucked upwards into the warm heat of Lassiter's mouth.

"Oh – Oh Lassie yes. You're doing so good… fuck." He quickened the pace at which he fucked Lassiter's mouth. "Fuck – I love you so much… mine – mine." Lassiter hummed, pleased with himself and the way things were going. "And… and when you were touching yourself. Fuck you looked so hot. You always look hot, in everything but god you coming is fucking… oh god."

Shawn was babbling now, and while Lassiter was finding this adorable and flattering, he wanted him to come. He paused at the head of Shawn's cock, pushed his tongue to the slit and brought his head back down. He hummed, louder and pushed the still wet index finger inside Shawn's ass.

He came instantly inside Lassiter's mouth, who swallowed as much as he could, but some still dribbled down his chin. Once Shawn let up on his hair and stopped convulsing in orgasmic bliss, he sat up and stared at Lassiter who had moved to sit on his knees.

"You have a bit there," he leaned forward, slowly, and licked the remaining come off Lassiter's face. He slipped his tongue into Lassiter's mouth, initiating a slow languid wet kiss, tasting himself. When they finally parted, he didn't take long to pull Lassiter to him and lay back down.

"You…are the best boyfriend ever. You are awesome. Like super awesome. And hot. You're hot Lassie. There should be a new word just to describe you - you foxy thang."

Lassiter snorted at the dorkiness, ignored the sweat he could feel on both their skins and snuggled as close as he could to his boyfriend.


End file.
